


How To Motivate Your Muse (Hannibal and Nigel Version)

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Hannibal and Nigel intervene, Mild knife play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty muse, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, getting caught trying to take a day off, it's not nice to ignore plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong
Summary: Turning his dark gaze back to Cleo, Hannibal’s lips twisted up into a smirk.  “Challenge accepted, my dear.  While it’s true we cannot make you return to your mistress, perhaps we can find a means of persuading you…”  The gleam in those burning eyes did not bode well for Cleo’s future.





	How To Motivate Your Muse (Hannibal and Nigel Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Lady_Darkness! Her naughty little muse, Cleo has been rather uncooperative as of late, and she asked me if I might know a way to motivate the little dear. 
> 
> Here you go, darling! Hope you like what I came up with!
> 
> As always, I don't own them, I just can't resist using them for my own evil designs!
> 
> (And if you haven't read Lady_Darkness' stuff, you sooo should! It's good stuff!)
> 
> Love and Hugs,
> 
> CS

When an author is born, they are assigned a fledgling muse.  The two grow together, learn together,  _ develop  _ together.  The more the writer creates, the stronger the muse becomes.  The stronger the muse becomes, the more confident and prolific the writer becomes.  A very symbiotic relationship, all in all.

 

Cleo was a very good muse.  She loved helping her writer grow and create, found great satisfaction in their shared success and never complained about the long hours of work and time spent developing plots and combing over the varied tangents the stories ran into as they progressed.  It was thrilling and gratifying when their hard work resulted in words they felt good about sharing with the world.

 

Most times, Cleo was a very good, responsible muse.

 

_ But sometimes…  _ Sometimes, like now, Cleo grew petulant.  Pouting and sulking when she felt overworked or when the plot became too difficult.  Or she just wanted to be lazy. The author she had been assigned to had been on vacation for two weeks now with another looming ahead, and poor Cleo was beginning to feel the strain.  When not at work, her beloved writer slaved away at her keyboard, typing and typing and typing. Which meant Cleo was supposed to do the same.

 

Well, not today, she thought sulkily to herself.  She would take one more day for herself (nevermind she had been hiding for several days already) and just laze around.  Take a long bath, lay out in the sun and watch the clouds float by. But first, a nap! Cleo loved naps, soothing and easy, lazy and quiet.  

 

Tucked securely in the recesses of her mistress’s subconscious, Cleo conjured up a lovely memory of a bedroom they had seen in a magazine about tropical vacation homes.  Open and light, the room was painted in soft blues and greens with open french doors and billowing white curtains that framed a lovely view of the beach and rolling ocean waves. The cool breeze carried the gentle lapping of the tide and the sharp tang of salt into the room, completing the setting nicely.

 

Turning with a smile of satisfaction, Cleo lept into the huge bed, sinking with a sigh into the soft pillows piled high upon the soft linen of the sheets.  Snuggling down into the plush mattress, Cleo wiggled around until she was perfectly comfortable and shut her eyes happily. 

 

Something moved under the pillows.  

 

Startled, Cleo sat up with a gasp, eyeing the plump mounds with concern.  It didn’t take long before two furry, long-eared creatures squirmed and wiggled their way out from underneath the down-filled cushions, twitching their whiskers and staring at her with golden eyes full of demand.

 

Plot bunnies.  If they were here, that meant Cleo’s mistress was trying to work again and Cleo’s presence was needed.  Guilt began wiggling its way into Cleo’s heart, getting stronger the longer the bunnies stared. She looked away from those golden eyes, torn between her duty and wanting to indulge in her own desires for a change.  She had just gotten the room perfect and it wasn’t fair she was being called away now! Was one more day too much to ask for?

 

Decision made, Cleo jumped from the bed, scooping up the two bunnies before they could scamper off to hide in the room and continue to plague her, she marched to the bedroom door and opened it awkwardly with one hand while trying to hold onto the squirming plot bunnies with the other.  Once the door was open, the soft gray light of her mistress’s subconscious mind a murky presence on the other side, Cleo tossed the bunnies gently out (she wasn’t a cruel muse, she just wanted to be left alone!) and shouted after them, “Not today! Tell our mistress I might be back tomorrow!”  Laughing, she closed the door firmly and turned back towards the bed. Seconds before she was about to crawl back onto its luxurious surface, there was a knock on her door.

 

Giving a little huff of annoyance, Cleo walked back to the door and yanked it open, ready to scold the bunnies for coming back when she had been very clear that she didn’t plan on working today.   _ Stupid, foolish muse.  _  Bunnies can’t knock, not even clever little plot bunnies.

 

“Hello, darling.  We’ve been looking for you.”

 

Oh, she was so fucked...

 

***

 

Backing away from the door in trepidation, Cleo could only watch as Nigel and Hannibal Lecter prowled into her room, invading the once safe haven and rendering it decidedly  _ unsafe. _ Tall and lean, the two predatory men were her writer’s favored incarnations of Mads Mikkelsen and the main stars of her darker fantasies.  Cleo was in so much trouble. But maybe she could talk her way out of it.

 

“What are you two doing here?  You’re  _ not _ supposed to be here!”  Taking the offensive, she tilted her head up defiantly, hands on her hips and eyes flashing.

 

Hannibal tilted his head, pursing his lips at her little show.  “Cleo, your presence is required. You have duties to perform and you have been woefully neglecting them.”  The doctor’s stern look and tone sent a shiver down Cleo’s spine, but she willfully ignored it.

 

“I don’t want to.”  She said sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.  Next, she would be stomping her foot if this kept up.

 

Nigel had been looking around the room with an appreciative gaze, but now it came to settle on her, the heat and lust that always seemed to dance in those amber eyes burning over her skin like a rough caress.  “What you want, gorgeous, and what you need aren’t always the same thing. You’ve got things you need to be fucking doing, yeah?”

 

Cleo did stomp her foot this time, seconds away from a very childish fit.  “I don’t want to, and you can’t make me!” Both men were looking at her now and the twin smiles of amused challenge made her want to run and hide.  But she was already trapped, deep in her mistress’s subconscious and there was nowhere to go. This was bad.

 

Nigel glanced at Hannibal, cocking one golden eyebrow.  “What do you think, Hanni?” The Doctor glanced around the room, taking in the decor as he unbuttoned his jacket and slide it from his broad shoulders casually.

 

“The setting will do with a few minor adjustments,” he replied smoothly, hanging the folded garment over the back of a chair that sat beside the open french doors.  With a negligent wave of one hand, a low-backed couch appeared in the center of the room, upholstered in a pale blue material that matched the painted walls. Turning his dark gaze back to Cleo, his lips twisted up into a smirk.  “Challenge accepted, my dear. While it’s true we cannot  _ make  _ you return to your mistress, perhaps we can find a means of  _ persuading _ you…”  The gleam in those burning eyes did not bode well for Cleo’s future.

 

Movement caught Cleo’s attention and she swiftly turned back to face Nigel, only to find the other man slowly advancing on her, his smile predatory and wolfish.  “And we can be very, very fucking persuasive, darling. Want to find out?”

 

For every step forward that Nigel took, Cleo took a nervous one back, shaking her head and biting her lip as she desperately sought a way out of this mess without giving in and going back to work.  She didn’t realize she was being herded, Nigel maneuvering her across the room and right into Hannibal’s waiting arms. Knowledge came too late, the Doctor’s arms closing around her waist, pulling her close to the hard plains of his chest.  Grasping and pulling futilely at the limbs wrapped around her, Cleo could only stare helplessly as Nigel continued to advance until he was far too close for her comfort. All but pinned between the two large men, there was nowhere for Cleo to go.  And that fact shouldn’t turn her on the way it did. Damn her mistress’s dark, twisted little soul!

 

The arms wrapped around her waist unwound, warm hands coming up to caress along her shoulders, clever fingers lingering to play with the many straps holding up her sundress.  Light and thin, the soft yellow material hugged her curves, the low cut bodice held in place only by the flimsy bits of ribbon crisscrossing up her chest and over her shoulders to the back.  It was a flimsy barrier hiding her modesty from their hungry eyes, but a barrier nonetheless.

 

With a final stroke, those fingers left where they played, sliding down her arms to circle her wrists and draw them back behind her securely.  “Nigel, I do believe our naughty little miss is wearing far too many clothes. Something should be done about that, yes?”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t fucking agree more, Doctor,” Nigel replied with a leer.  Reaching into the pocket of his brown leather jacket, Nigel’s hand came away with something shiny.  A quick, almost elegant flick of his wrist resolved the object into the form of a butterfly knife, beautiful and deadly.  Cleo couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her frame, shrinking away from the threat and inadvertently pushing into the hard evidence of the Doctor’s arousal.  A quick glance down showed a similar bulge in Nigel’s black jeans, the other man clearly as turned on as his counterpart. Cleo couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment creeping across her cheeks as she felt the flesh between her thighs throb in response.  To her utter dismay, she could feel herself getting wet.

 

The glint of sunlight shining off the knife brought her attention back to Nigel, another shudder moving through her as the cool metal stroked over her skin, the flat of the blade teasing softly just under her ear before sliding down, slowly, so slowly over her neck and over the swell of one breast.  “Please, don’t,” she pleaded quietly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

 

“Shhh, darling,” Nigel cooed mockingly.  “We’re part of your Lady’s darkness, too.  So nothing we do is going to be anything less than what you absolutely fucking want.”  The knife trailed a path from her breast to her shoulder, sliding underneath one thin strap and severing it with a lazy flick before moving on to the next.  “Persuasion, gorgeous, remember?”

 

A gentle kiss was pressed to the column of her throat from behind, sculpted lips lingering to suck a light bruise into the creamy skin. “And if knowing what your Lady’s desires are is not enough, your body betrays you to us anyway, little one.” Out of the corner of her eye, Cleo could see the smug grin on Hannibal’s face.  “Your nipples are hard and I can smell the musk of your arousal. Do not try and tell us you do not want this, Cleo.”

 

Distracted by the sinful words being whispered in her ear, Cleo didn’t realize how far Nigel had come in his efforts to disrobe her until the final snick of the knife had the top of her dress falling away, exposing her upper body to the air of the room and their lustful gazes. Much to her shame, Hannibal had been correct. The tight buds of her nipples were flushed and pointed, thrusting proudly out from her torso on full display. She could only squirm in embarrassment, no way to cover herself with the Doctor still pinning her hands to the small of her back.  A few more flicks of the knife in Nigel’s talented hands and the rest of her dress fell away, leaving her in nothing but the tiny white lace panties she had worn beneath it.

 

Chin hooked over her shoulder, Hannibal looked down the long line of her now bare form, eyes roaming appreciatively over her body. “You are truly lovely, Cleo. Beautifully made and most pleasing to the senses.”

 

“She’s fucking gorgeous, is what she is.”  Nigel’s rougher voice ground out, thick with lust as his large hands cupped her breasts, plumping them up as his thumbs flicked over her nipples teasingly.  Cleo moaned at the possessive touches, squirming despite herself as those large hands slid down her ribcage to play with the soft lace of her panties. “These can stay, for now, sweetheart.  I love how fucking hot you look in them, and they’re thin enough not to get in the way of what comes next.”

 

Cleo blinked in confusion, her mind slow with the fog of arousal the two men had conjured in her so easily.  “What comes next? I don’t understand...aren’t you going to…?” Her voice trailed off as both men laughed darkly, the deep sounds of their amusement swirling around her like a cloud, adding to her confusion.

 

“Did you think we were just going to fuck you and be done with it, darling?  It’s not that easy, is it Hanni?” Nigel’s smile was wicked and dangerous, sending a spike of apprehension through Cleo’s mind and dispersing some of the fog that was making it so hard to think.

 

“What are you going to do?”  Her voice was small, filled with trepidation and she cursed inwardly at herself.  Acting like prey with these two dangerous men would only encourage them. Not that they seemed to need it…

 

“Naughty muses that neglect their duties must be shown the error of their ways, mustn't they, Cleo?”  Hannibal’s voice was smooth as silk, whispering over the shell of her ear and making her shiver. “I have always found that corporal punishment is especially effective with sulky little girls who try to hide from their responsibilities.”

 

Cleo’s brow wrinkled in confusion, the meaning not sinking in at first.  “Corporal punish- _ oh hell no!”   _ Cleo spat, beginning to struggle against the strong hands that held her.  But by that time, it was too late. The men had managed to maneuver her back across the room to the couch Hannibal had conjured earlier and now it’s purpose was made abundantly clear.  Both men sat, working together to control her squirming form and dragging her down to lie across their laps, her breasts squashed pleasantly against the Doctor’s thighs while her hips were laid out across Nigel’s.  The Romanian kept her in place easily, one long arm wrapped around her waist, hand gripping her hip firmly while his other roamed over the exposed globes of her ass. He was right, the thin lace of her panties sat high and would do very little to interfere with what was coming.  Hannibal managed to cage both her wrists in one of his larger hands and held them pinned to the cushion in front of her. They had managed with very little effort to render her helpless and she could only moan in anticipation of what they had planned.

  
  


Her moan morphed into a high pitched squeal of pain and surprise as a very large, very hard palm slapped firmly against the upthrust curve of her left buttock, sending a sharp sting singing through her vulnerable flesh and making her squirm in their laps in an effort to avoid the next.  It was a fruitless endeavor, she was too well caught, pinned in place by strong arms and merciless hands. The first swat was quickly followed by several more, the barrage peppering her bottom with heat, making her clench and whimper.  _ Oh, it hurt!   _ But more confusingly, it sent desire coursing through Cleo’s blood to pool low in her groin and throbbing between her legs.  She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she didn’t know how to stop it. What were they doing to her? It was so wrong, so dirty, getting excited over being held down and spanked like a naughty little girl!

 

“P-Please, stop!  I’m sorry! I’ll do better, I p-promise!”  Cleo was close to sobbing now. The pain from the spanking, that wasn’t what was causing her distress.  While not pleasant, Nigel wasn’t killing her. It was the lust curling in her gut that was making it hard to think, making her want things she knew she shouldn’t.  Making her so embarrassingly hot and needy.

 

Hannibal moved her long hair to fall over one shoulder, baring her back to the soft caress of his hand across the sensitive skin.  Lightly dragging his nails down her spine, he hummed a pleased note when Cleo arched up into the sensation with a moan. “It has been my experience that misbehaving little girls will say anything in the beginning.  Naughty and deceiving, they will promise anything at all to make the discomfort stop when they are being punished, swearing to be good without really meaning it. And I do not believe you really mean it yet, little one. But you will.  After all, any lesson worth teaching should be taught thoroughly. Don’t you agree, Nigel?”

 

Pausing his ministrations to answer, Nigel ran a rough palm over the heated, blushing skin of Cleo’s bottom with a smile.  “Oh, I completely fucking concur Doctor. But I think our wayward angel may be enjoying her spanking a bit too much.” Long fingers trailed down between Cleo’s legs, the tips gliding lightly over the wet, sticky fabric covering her mound.

 

Squirming frantically to get away from the sure, teasing fingers stroking over her cloth covered mound, Cleo shook her head violently in denial.  “I’m not! I hate it, and I HATE you!” Cleo continued to struggle, shouting the heated words as she tried to both squeeze her thighs together to keep Nigel’s fingers from exploring her traitorous flesh further while at the same time twisting and jerking against the hold Hannibal still had on her pinned wrists.  She was successful in neither endeavor. Both men were so much bigger and stronger than her slight frame and they handled her with embarrassing ease. All she managed to accomplish with her thrashing about was to tire herself out and, in the end, she remained as she was, pinned down across their laps, wrists held captive and thighs pushed wide.

 

Hannibal’s long fingers wound themselves into her hair, crushing the long strands in his grip and forcing her head up to meet his gaze. Without looking away from where he held her eyes captive, he addressed the other man. “Does she hate it, Nigel?”

 

A sudden wrenching at her hip and her panties were torn away, baring her heated sex to the cool air of the room.  Cleo could only close her eyes tightly in shame and defeat as Nigel’s hand found its way back between her thighs and questing fingers stroked their way between her sodden folds, one, twice, sliding from opening to clit and back again before coming away soaked with the evidence of her lie.

 

Holding his hand high for the other man to see, Nigel laughed wickedly.  “Oh, I hardly fucking think so, Hanni. She’s fucking ripe with wanting it.  If this is the way our girl hates, I can’t wait to fucking see how she loves.”  The whimper that escaped her was entirely out of her control when Nigel sucked his slicked fingers deep into his mouth, tongue working suggestively as it licked the long digits clean.

 

Eyes that had flicked away from hers when Nigel displayed her sin so vulgarly returned to burn into her now.  Dark with lust, they refused to release her even as Hannibal moved out from under her to stand. Bracing one long arm against the back of the couch as he leaned down, Hannibal cupped the front of her throat, high up under her chin with the other, forcing her head up and back to stare up at his looming form.

 

“Negligent and a liar,” he tsked at her.  “Two traits most unbecoming in a muse. Whatever are we to do with you, little one?”  

 

The mocking words made Cleo squirm and flush deeper with shame, the emotions blending and twisting with the arousal running havoc inside of her and making her want to beg for things she knew she shouldn’t want.  Nigel was touching her again, rubbing and caressing between her legs, teasing at her opening with thick fingers between too light strokes over her clit that were not enough to do anything but send lust careening through her body, driving her mad.  Between Nigel’s hands on her body and the Doctor’s firm, dominating grasp on her jaw and mocking words, Cleo was at a loss as to how to answer. She was fast losing herself to these two sensually cruel men.

 

“Since she can’t seem to tell the truth with that pretty mouth, maybe you ought to find a better fucking use for it, Hanni,”  Nigel suggested lewdly, pinching Cleo’s clit gently and making her cry out at the little love pain. It sent lightning through her groin and she groaned at the sensation rocking her hips back for more without thought.  The Romanian only laughed as another gush of slick wetted his fingers. “Our darling’s body is a lot more honest than her words.”

 

Humming as he teased at her bottom lip with his thumb, Hannibal smirked down at the blushing, squirming girl draped over Nigel’s lap. “Perhaps you are correct. If she cannot speak the truth, perhaps she should not be allowed to speak at all.” 

 

Locking her gaze with the Doctor’s, Cleo watched as his eyes darkened from amber to bloody earth when she sucked the thumb stroking across her lip into her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and lathing the pad in an enthusiastic imitation of fellatio.  She couldn’t help it, Nigel’s lewd suggestions, coupled with his touch were short-circuiting her brain and making her want nothing more than to have Hannibal’s cock in her mouth, thrusting and taking and forcing its way into her throat while the man holding her had his way with her willing body.  Moaning around the digit between her lips, Cleo’s eyes begged for what she was too stubborn to ask for with words.

 

Pulling his thumb from her eagerly sucking mouth, the Doctor smiled as he watched a thin line of saliva stretch and then break between them.  He looked pleased with the needy mewl that fell from her parted lips. “What a delightfully filthy girl you are turning out to be, Cleo.”

 

“I think our darling wants something, Hanni.”  Nigel’s voice was a taunt and Cleo could only whine in response.  There was no use in denying the truth of it, not when her mouth was as wet with want as the sensitive skin between her legs.

 

“Is that true, Cleo?”  Hannibal purred, stepping further back as he slowly began to circle around the couch, putting the low, curving back of the furniture between them.  “Is there something you want from us, something perhaps that you might even  _ need?”   _ Elegant fingers drifted to the front of his slacks, dancing suggestively over the fly before cupping the outline of the hard ridge of flesh behind the cloth, outlining it in obscene detail.

 

Cleo tracked the Doctor’s slow, careful movements with her eyes, head turning in pursuit of his form, squirming in Nigel’s hold until the Romanian gave an impatient huff and shifted her body, lifting and turning her until Cleo straddled his lap and faced the both of them. She shuddered against him, the sensations of his powerful thighs spreading hers wide over them and the crush of her breasts against the soft material of his shirt was almost too much for her overwrought mind to process. When his mouth began moving over her, nipping and sucking a wet path over her collarbones and down over the swell of her breasts, she could only whimper weakly into the crown of his head, lips brushing over soft silvered strands.

 

Insistent fingers cupped her jaw, tilting her head to look up into the Doctor’s expectant face.  “I believe I asked you a question, my dear. It is only polite to answer.”

 

Licking her lips nervously, Cleo’s gaze dropped to Hannibal’s crotch.  The low back of the couch only reached him mid-thigh, and with where the Doctor stood, it was only a matter of leaning over Nigel’s shoulder to reach for what she wanted.  Fingertips brushed over the soft wool of his pants, eagerly searching for the button and flies, but before she could manage to do more than touch, Hannibal snared her wrists in one big hand, tsking in disapproval as he reached for the knot of his tie with the other.  Cool silk wrapped snugly around her wrists, securing them together and preventing her from reaching her goal.

 

“Very naughty, Cleo.  Good girls  _ ask  _ for what they want.”

 

Cleo could only groan in denial.  God, he was going to make her say it.  He was going to demand she speak her desires out loud, to fill the room with filthy words and desperate begging.  Cleo was more than happy to think all manner of dirty things in her mind, but the idea of actually speaking them out loud filled her with a delicious shame that blended with the arousal coursing through her body and heightening her lust to an almost painful degree.  She already knew what happened when she refused them, but she couldn’t resist pushing just a little bit further.

 

Pressing her lips together in mute defiance, she shook her head no with a jut of her chin, daring them recklessly.

 

Hannibal grinned in delight.  “It seems the lesson was not quite thorough enough, Nigel.  Perhaps a bit of combined positive and negative reinforcement is called for.”  Yanking Cleo’s bound wrists up high, the Doctor forced her to stretch, the long line of her back straightening and bringing her up onto her knees above Nigel’s lap.  Holding her in place, Hannibal leaned down, reaching her bottom easily to deliver a stinging slap that made her cry out in surprise.

 

Nigel’s hands were not idle either, one clamping down on her hip to hold her steady for Hannibal’s blows while the other reached between her thighs to tease against her flesh.  Sliding through her sopping folds, Nigel tormented her for long moments before thrusting two long fingers deep inside her sheath. Hungry lips swallowed down her scream, Nigel ravaging her mouth in a kiss that was all wet heat and demand.  Only releasing her when she was desperate for breath, Nigel nipped and licked his way along her jaw to her ear. laving the sensitive shell with his tongue.

 

“Stubborn, beautiful, darling Cleo.  So reckless, darling. And so fucking useless.  You want this, you know it and  _ So. Do. We.” _  Nigel’s whispered words in her ear sent a shudder through Cleo’s body just before another smack to her ass forced a whimper from her throat. Nuzzling against her, Nigel continued to coax with his voice even as he fucked her slowly with his fingers. “You’re so hot and wet, angel, your body sucking me in so hungrily as you ride my fingers.”  Cleo blushed with shame, realizing her hips were indeed thrusting up and down wantonly on the long digits invading her body.  _ “Nnnngh, _ and the way you clamp down on me every time Hanni’s hand paddles your beautiful, round ass...it just makes me want to fuck you that much more.  I can’t wait to feel all your slick heat wrapped around my cock, darling.”

 

Cleo’s head fell back on her shoulders, another shout leaving her lips as Hannibal spanked her again.  Writhing on Nigel’s fingers, the heat in her bottom and the constant stimulation between her legs was too much and she started to crumble.   When Nigel leaned down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling the tight bud against the roof of her mouth, Cleo didn’t even recognize her own voice as she screamed, “Oh, God, please!”

 

Hannibal’s smooth voice barely registered in her heated brain.  “Please what, Cleo? Use your words, sweetheart, and we’ll give you what you need.”  Smooth and rich, the Doctor’s voice promised her _everything_ if she would just break for them.

 

Pulling her down into another scorching kiss, Nigel breathed encouragement against her lips.  “Give in darling. You know you’re going to eventually. You want this too fucking bad not to.”  The fingers fucking into her slowed, pressing and seeking for that special spot deep inside of her that made Cleo's toes curl and her voice keen with pleasure.  Nigel’s thumb stroked her clit at the same time, bringing her to the edge of climax before cruelly easing off. Pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, the Romanian smiled.  _ “You. Want. This.  _ You know you do, angel.  Can’t you picture it, Cleo?  My cock fucking you, rutting up into your tight little hole and making you feel  _ so fucking good _ while I rub your little clit just right to make you scream.  And while I’m taking care of you down here, the good Doctor will be fucking that lovely mouth of yours, filling it with his cock while you swallow him down.”  He laughed softly as Cleo clenched down on his fingers, rocking her hips with a whine. 

Hannibal had stopped spanking her and was gently petting over the reddened skin of her bottom, fondling her flesh with possessive hands.  Pressing his lips to Cleo’s other ear, he added his seductive voice to Nigel’s. “You can have all of it, Cleo. All you have to do is  _ ask…” _

 

Cleo broke beautifully.

 

_“Yes,_ oh God,” she sobbed, “fucking yes!  I want it! I want all of it, both of you, exactly like that.”  Thrusting her mouth against Nigel’s, she kissed him hungrily. “I want you to fuck me, Nigel.  Take me, use me, make me scream for you.” Panting, she turned to Hannibal, licking into his mouth eagerly.  “And I want you, Hannibal. I want your cock in my mouth, stroking over my lips and tongue and deep into my throat while I mewl and cry for you.   _ Please. _ ”  Biting his lip hard, Cleo moaned as the taste of copper filled her mouth.    Leaning back to stare at them both, Cleo licked the blood from her lips with a smirk and batted her eyelashes at Hannibal.  “Is that pretty enough for you, Doctor Lecter?”

 

A sudden yank on her bound wrists jerked her forward and right back into the Doctor’s grasp.  Harsh fingers tangled in her hair, wrenching her head back to stare into eyes gone black with lust.   _ “Oh, yes, _ Cleo, I think that will do nicely.”

 

“Fucking finally!” Nigel growled, face buried between her breasts as his hands ripped open the front of his pants, his cock springing free to slap hot and hard against the sensitive skin of Cleo’s inner thigh.  Nigel grasped himself at the base, running the fat head through her slit to slick himself with her juices before lining up against her opening. Grasping her firmly by both hips, Nigel pressed down, slowly working his way into her body.

 

Still held fast in Hannibal’s grip, Cleo would only whimper, eyes watering at the pressure of Nigel’s cock pushing into her.  God, she wanted this so badly, but it was too intense. Nigel had stretched her with his fingers so he wasn’t hurting her, but he felt huge, the relentless push forcing her open in a way she had never experienced before.  Mewling in distress, Cleo tried to rise up higher on her knees, tried to pull away from the hard shaft invading her.

 

“Fucking hell, darling!  You’re so fucking tight! Relax for me, gorgeous.  Let me in…” Nigel groaned beneath her, refusing to let her pull away or stop the slow thrust of his cock into her body until she was settled snugly in his lap, his length sheathed to the root.  Nigel’s hands massaged her hips soothingly, the Romanian remaining still beneath her, giving her time to adjust to being so full. It hurt, just a little bit and in the best possible way, the sting of muscles stretched  _ just  _ past the point of comfort and so much pressure she thought she might pass out.  Hannibal’s mouth on her neck offered a distraction, thin lips sucking dark bruises into the tender skin.

 

“Easy, little one.  You can take him. Just breathe,” he soothed.  Taking her mouth in a kiss far more gentle than she had given him, the Doctor led her bound hands to his waist.  “I believe there was something else you wanted, Cleo. And since you have been so good for us, you make have it now.”

 

Releasing her, Hannibal straightened, offering Cleo a small, encouraging smile when her hands hovered over the button to his trousers. Leaning forward to reach better, she gasped loudly as the motion moved Nigel deep inside her. Reaching with trembling fingers, Cleo fumbled at the button and flies of Hannibal’s pants, struggling awkwardly with them due to her bound hands, wanting to tear the soft material of the Doctor’s tie from her wrists with snarling teeth but not quite daring.  It would be just like Hannibal to deny her what she wanted as punishment for damaging the delicate silk.

 

Finally, she was successful with unfastening that damned slippery button, the zip sliding down with a single tug on the tab and she was reaching inside, wrapping her small hand around the hard cock hidden there, drawing it out and baring it to her hungry gaze.   _ “Oh…”  _ The quiet sound was completely unconscious and went unnoticed as she took in the sight before her with greedy eyes.  The Doctor was beautiful, long and thick, curving proud and uncut as he throbbed against her palm. The foreskin was retracted just enough to offer a glimpse of the glans, shiny and red with need.  A single, fat pearl of precum oozed from his slit as she watched, making her mouth water.

 

“You want to taste him, don’t you, Cleo?”  Nigel rolled his hips, rocking slowly deeper into her body, making her moan with pleasure. “Go on then, darling. Take him into your mouth, fucking swallow him down. Don’t you want to see how fucking fast you can make the good Doctor lose his perfect fucking composure?”  The sinful words were purred against her chest, Nigel mouthing the soft flesh there with tender lips and a hot tongue. “Gone on, baby girl. Suck him into that hot little mouth of yours and fucking  _ wreck him.” _

 

“You are most welcome to- _ nnnhhh…”   _ Hannibal gasped, his words stuttered by the quick flick of Cleo’s tongue against his slit, curling around the head to lap up the drops of pre-cum there before her lips wrapped around the head in a sucking kiss.  “To try,” he finished, biting off the words as Cleo began moving up and down his cock, tongue swirling and stroking over the throbbing veins pulsing along the thick length. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he panted down at her.  “What a wicked little mouth you have, Cleo.”

 

Cleo sucked harder in reply, smiling around the throbbing flesh between her lips as the man towering above her hissed in reaction, the first, minute cracks in his armor showing.  The pain between her legs was a distant memory now, and Cleo ground her hips down to meet Nigel’s next thrust, making them both groan as they slid together.

 

_“Fuck,_ that’s it, gorgeous.  Just like that.” Nigel’s voice was a deep rumble, breaking free from his mouth thick with lust  “Ride me, sweet girl. You feel fucking amazing...” His hands tightened on her hips as he rutted up into her quivering channel, both of them moving in sync, rolling and heaving together now, harder and faster as they found their rhythm.  

 

Strong hands sifted through her hair, palms cradling her skull as nails scraped gently across her scalp.  There was no demand in the Doctor’s hold on her, only a seductive coaxing as he urged her to take him deeper into the wet heat of her mouth, guiding her as to how to please him best.  With each press of his hips, Cleo took him deeper, fitting more and more of his glorious cock between her lips until she felt the head bump against the back of her throat. Gagging, she pulled away with an apologetic whine, peering up at him from beneath tear damp lashes.  “Sorry, I’m sorry…” 

 

“Shhh, little one.  Perhaps this will help?”  Hannibal’s voice was soothing, no trace of the anger or disappointment Cleo feared she would hear.  A gentle tugging at her wrists drew her attention as she smiled gratefully as he drew the silk away, freeing her hands.  Eagerly she reached for him, wrapping her fingers around his base as she quickly took his cock back into her mouth, taking him in with more confidence now that she could touch him, stroking along the length that she could not comfortably fit between her lips.  His fingers returned to her hair, playing through the long tresses and urging her on. 

 

“Sweet, sweet Cleo.  So good for us, taking us both into the perfection of your body… Such a very good girl.”  The low words rumbled in the Doctor’s smooth, accented voice made things clench tightly in Cleo’s belly and sent her desire to see these two powerful predators come undone for her.  Sucking and stroking Hannibal faster, she relaxed her throat as much as possible and swallowed the next time he thrust home, pressing forward to hold the head of his cock deep in her throat, massaging the sensitive glands until the need for air forced her to retreat.  The sweet taste of pre-cum flooding across her tongue was all the reward she needed to encourage her to do it again and again.

 

Eager to feel Nigel come apart for her as well, Cleo drove her hips down to meet Nigel’s next thrust, rolling her hips aggressively and tightening her core around his pounding cock, demanding without words that he give her  _ more. _

 

“Like that, is it, darling?”  Nigel snarled up at her, his dark eyes narrowed to slits.  Hard hands clamped down on her working hips, holding her in place above him as he began to fuck her in earnest, the snap of his hips making lewd slapping sounds as his flesh met hers in ever harder thrusts.  Held prisoner in his grasp, Cleo could only mewl and moan in pleasure as he gave her everything she had demanded.

 

Hannibal was leaking continuously into her greedy mouth, the steady stream of pre-cum mixing with her saliva and leaking out the corners of her tightly curled lips.  The doctor cupped her chin in one warm palm, thumb wiping away some of the drool there. “So beautiful like this, darling. I’m going to come for you soon, Cleo. Will you take what I give you, precious girl, or would you rather I pull away?”

A low growl eased it’s way past the tight seal of her lips, her hands leaving off where they worked Hannibal’s shaft to grip his ass and jerk him closer to her.  Eyes narrowed in warning, Cleo deliberately widened her jaw, hands sliding to grasp and flex around the curve of his ass, holding him where she wanted him as she pushed forward until her nose was buried in the soft curls at his base, throat working around the steel hard erection in long, continuous swallows.  With her gaze locked so intensely on his, she knew the exact second his control faltered, his lust blown eyes shuttered closed tightly and mouth twisting in a silent snarl as the Doctor’s orgasm overtook him.

 

He pulsed along her curling tongue as her throat was flooded with the thick, sticky evidence of his pleasure, and Cleo swallowed convulsively around the hard intrusion blocking her airway, taking all he gave her with greedy moans.  Hannibal was beautiful in the throes of orgasm, and the knowledge that she was the one to have broken through the tight control he always kept made her want to continue pleasing him forever. It was only the desperate screaming of her lungs for air that made her finally pull away.  Pulling back, the bitter salt of his release coated her tongue and she eagerly licked him clean before letting the softening length fall from her lips.

 

Hannibal staggered back a single step before righting himself with a steadying hand on the back of the couch and Cleo could not look away.  Hair disheveled to fall softly across his sweat shined brow, mouth parted to take in deep, shaky breaths and eyes heavy-lidded with gratified lust, the Doctor was the embodiment of a satiated alpha male.  "Clever, devious girl..."  A quiet gasp of words, an admission that she had managed to surprise him.  Cleo's smirked in triumph.

 

Nigel had slowed his assault on her body, watching with lust blown eyes as Cleo took the good Doctor apart, but now he eagerly reclaimed her attention.  A strong arm snaked up her back to grip her nape, tugging her close as he easily flipped them, Cleo’s back coming to rest on the cushions as the Romanian rose above her to take his place between her spread thighs.  Taking her mouth in a voracious kiss, Nigel growled against her lips.

 

“As fucking hot as that was to watch, darling, I think I’ve been patient long enough.”  Baring his teeth in a parody of a smile, Nigel hitched one of her clinging legs over his forearm, hitching her hips higher as he slid home deep inside her clenching core.  Cleo’s eyes rolled back at the sudden intrusion as the air was punched from her lungs on a wavering cry. “Fuck yeah, scream for me, angel. I’m going to make you feel so fucking good.”  Prying her other leg from around his waist, Nigel gripped behind her knee, lifting and forcing her open and laying her bare, helpless and vulnerable to everything he was doing to her.

 

Every snap of his hips, every flex and thrust reached deep inside Cleo, heating and stretching her beyond what her body could process, overwhelming her with sensation.  He was fucking her almost brutally, bottoming out on every thrust before pulling back and pounding into her willing, wanton body again and again and again. Held almost immobile beneath the rutting man dominating her so easily, Cleo could only scream her pleasure as she came hard on his pistoning cock.

 

Nigel didn’t stop, fucking her through her orgasm and beyond, never slowing his pace despite the whimpered mewls of overstimulation and Cleo’s desperate writhing.  “Oh, God, Nigel, please! It’s too much, please just let me rest,  _ fuck!”   _ She was almost sobbing as he continued using her, demanding more from her poor, tired body.  “Nigel, please,  _ I can’t!” _

 

Letting her legs slide from his arms, Nigel settled over her, his weight pressing her down as he kissed along her jaw.  “You can. You will. Because I’m not fucking stopping until you come for me again, angel.”  The demand was growled against her gasping mouth, no mercy to be seen in those burning eyes.

 

Reaching down between their bodies, he pressed his thumb against her clit, letting the rocking of their bodies do the rest.  Lightning heated her blood, and despite her tearful protest, Cleo could feel her ebbing arousal flare back to life. Clamping her thighs tight around his waist, Cleo raked her nails down his clothed back as she bucked beneath him.  If he was going to burn her alive, she would make sure he burned with her.

 

Hissing at the sting, Nigel pounded into her as if determined to fuck her into the cushions and through to the other side, thumb pressing and rubbing her clit furiously now.  “Fuck, gonna take me with you this time, Cleo!”

 

Nigel’s shouted words were enough to trigger her release, sending the overwrought woman in his arms spiraling into pleasure so intense it whited her vision and filled her head with static.  Inner muscles clamped down viciously, flexing and milking the hard flesh trapped inside her pulsing channel and Cleo was peripherally aware of Nigel’s seed being pumped into her satiated body with stuttering jerks of his hips.

 

She must have blacked out because when Cleo was next aware of anything, she was tucked into the bed, Hannibal and Nigel pressed close on either side as both men whispered foreign words of praise and affection into her skin and petted gentle hands over her well-used body.

 

Utterly content to lay still and let the two men coddle her, Cleo couldn’t help the smile that curved her lips.

 

She had so much to share with her Lady tomorrow...


End file.
